Legends Clash! Mystic Powers in Fantasia!
by zndfr
Summary: Gensokyo holds the greatest tournament in the known multiverse! See legendary heroes from multiple series' clash in this once in a lifetime event!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gensokyo. A world filled with Youkai and mystical beings of unfathomable power. It housed a great many lands, from the top of Youkai Mountain to the Hakurei Shrine it is fruitful in its mysteries. Many stories have emerged from such a place, some are considered true while others are more vague and uncertain. This is but one of those tales. A tale of how this world housed the single greatest tournament in the multiverse.

This is the story of: Legends Clash! Mystic Powers in Fantasia!


	2. Chapter 1

The mistress of the Scarlett Mansion sat quietly in her chair, slowly stirring her tea. The hall in which she sat seemed empty as she looked upon it. The trinkets placed caringly on the table sparkled in the candlelight. She enjoyed looking at the reflection of the flame in them but she grew tired of this very quickly.

"Something the matter miss?" Sakuya questioned, entering the room. Remilia broke the silence that surrounded her.

"I'm bored." Her head slumped into her arms childishly causing Sakuya to raise her eyebrows in concern.

"Well what is it you want to do ma'am?" Sakuya had seen this before not too long ago, the scarlet maiden has been known to have previously caused trouble for Gensokyo and no doubt this will be no different.

"Have you ever heard of multiverse theory?" Remilia turned and smiled deviously. Sakuya looked straight-faced towards the girl she had served for so long. The cogs in Remilia's head have already started turning and Sakuya knew that a new incident was just around the corner.

"There was a book on it in the library and it said something interesting." Remilia looked excited. "Imagine bringing all the strongest fighters across the thousands of universes and having them fight one another! A grand spectacle of action!" Her crimson eyes began to sparkle at the thought.

"It would take a lot of magic to do it." Sakuya tried to reason with her mistress. While she would undoubtedly serve her regardless of the result of this little endeavour but she may as well try and persuade her to not bother.

"And which place houses the most powerful magic user in Gensokyo?" Remilia boasted and began to walk towards the door. "Trust me Sakuya people will remember this for thousands of years!" she darted off towards the library.

"This can only go wrong…" Sakuya muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

"Patche!" an elegant voice called from the entryway of the labyrinth that was the Scarlet Mansion. It echoed through the hundreds of bookshelves before eventually reaching a young girls ears. The girl brushed aside her lavender hair so as to hear the noise better.

"Patche!" The voice spoke again. She recognised the voice. The voice of her friend, wanting something. Remilia floated down softly aside the girl known as Patchoulli Knowledge, and sat down at the oak desk stacked with books. A silence surrounded the air in the library before it was broken by the soft chime of the clock tower above.

"Yes?" Patchoulli finally replied and opened a book.

"Patche do you know much about multiverses?" The childish mistress questioned, the spark in her eyes had yet to dim. Patchoulli put her book down but kept it open to her page.

"The theory that there are multiple universes that have all been created due to the consequence of each decision or event that ever took place in time?" She looked towards her high ranking mistress who sat with a smug smile on her face. "I do, yes." She concluded.

"Do you think that we could find a way to go to these other universes?" Patchoulli looked at her friend long and hard, this was a question she had thought of before.

"What is it you want Remi?" Remilia smiled and recited the words she said to Sakuya not long ago. Silence fell around the table again when she finished. Patchoulli thought long and hard about this. This kind of spell would be not only enormous but no doubt dangerous. Portal magic was in no way her area and she had yet to find a spell book among this humongous house that would assist her in this task. There was however another way.

"I've got an idea but it's up to you on how badly you want your tournament." Remilia listened carefully. "I can use several power multiplication spells on Yukari while she finds and summons these powerful people to Gensokyo." Remilia smile dropped and distaste soon showed upon her face.

"And there's no other way of doing this?"

"No." A snappy reply from the One-Week Girl. Remilia visibly swallowed her pride and nodded.

"Very well I'll allow for her to help, just this once." Remilia walked off to begin her planning as Patchoulli went to gather the necessary Grimoires. A familiar portal opened within the library, glowing red eyes shining from within it, as the tournament of heroes was about to begin!


End file.
